I Need You!
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: InuYasha has always known that he loved Sesshomaru. Does Sesshomaru love him too? Of course, but will he realize it before it's too late and loose InuYasha forever? yaoi! MPREG! MAJOR Kagome bashing and hurting. :P
1. To Be or Not Meant To Be?

Sesshomaru and InuYasha  
Chapter #1: Why Must You Hurt Me So?

(Copywrited from the Shattered)

It was night in the forest of the western lands, and its lord was at unrest. The night was growing later, morning fast approaching. The moon, full overhead, cast a dim light on the surrounding cherry blossom trees, adding to the soft, almost romantic quality of the night. The air was of decent temperature, neither too hot, nor too cold. Sesshomaru glanced up at the moon, his golden eyes softening ever so gently at the effect of the night. Jaken, and the beast Ah-Un, were back at his castle, giving the human child, Rin, a bath. He, however, was not interested in such mundane tasks as washing the child; his intent was on patrolling his forest, and discovering the source of the odd, feminine scent that was in it. He had been out of several hours so far, scouring the forest. As of late, he had found nothing more concerning then the occasional usajii-youkai, or rabbit demon. The scent, however, came from none of them, but from something more obsolete- different. Sighing to himself in defeat, the lord of the western lands planted himself at the base of one of the larger trees, the long trellises of his hair cascading on the mossy bed underneath him. Sniffing in again deeply, he tried once more to determine the whereabouts of the peculiar smell. It was familiar to him, almost like a welcomed presence. It disturbed him, however, that he couldn't find where the aroma originated from. Closing his eyes, the youkai succumbed to the peaceful nothingness of sleep.

At the edge of the forest, a campfire was lit, and one lone, canine looking figure sat before it, arms wrapped firmly around the body. Upon close inspection, snow white hair glistened in the moonlight, complimented by beautiful, golden eyes. However, there was a rare glimpse of sadness in them, almost a scream echoing in their golden pools, creating a tsunami of hurt and pain. Glancing up at the moon, the same one his half-brother had just been glancing upon, he sighed longingly, and then he too, relinquished himself to shattered dreams.

The next morning came too early for Sesshomaru. Groaning with stiffness, he lurched to a standing position, pulling loose bits of leaves and twigs out of his long mane. Grumbling, his catlike eyes squinted as he glanced in the direction of the now rising sun, attempting to determine what time it was. Grimacing, he started briskly walking to his home.

InuYasha also was awaking from his slumber. Sighing, he lifted from his moss bed, and gathered his few possessions, before setting off again, alone. He headed in the direction of a large citadel- the mansion of the western lands; Sesshomaru's home. Passing the dense forest surroundings, InuYasha strode quietly over the landscape, his long, slender legs carrying him quickly over the distance. Pausing at a decent sized brook, InuYasha quickly glanced around to see if the area was uninhabited. Finding nothing more then a few butterflies, he quickly disrobed, then stepped into it, slowly lowering himself into its serene depths with a contented sigh. Dunking his head under the waves, he scrubbed his scalp vigorously with something Kagome called "Shampoo". To him however, it smelt funny, like orange peels. Dunking his head back under the water, he relaxed momentarily, enjoying the feeling of the water around him. His senses dulled by the strong shampoo scent, he had not smelt the approach of his brother.

On the way back to his castle, Sesshomaru came across a beautiful, rich scent, one that made him simply purred with delight. Ears flicking forward in interest, he strayed from his original path to investigate where this smell originated from. After about 20 paces in the smells direction, his acute ears picked up the sound of running water. Stepping closer still, he peered through the thick green foliage. His golden eyes warmed instantly as they took in the sight of his brother- InuYasha. A happy smile replaced the typical frown on his face, as he quietly observed the currently naked form of his younger brother.

Oblivious, InuYasha continued his serene relaxation. His dog ears, wet from the water, twitched slightly at the sound of a cracking branch. Passing it off for a deer, he ignored it, and relaxed further. He sighed softly, and then reached down into the water's depths, his clawed hand reaching down for his now erected member.

Sesshomaru came in the same instance, nearly crying out with his brother. Biting his lower lip, it began to bleed, trickling down his pale skin. Slipping his hand out of his kimono, Sesshomaru licked the droplets of cum off his fingers, before retying his Obi. Stepping backwards, he jumped as he heard a loud crack. Realizing he had stepped on a stick, he cursed softly, as he had now announced his presence. Even in such a relaxed state of mind, InuYasha surely must have heard.

Hearing the snap, InuYasha jumped to his senses, and growled, looking about. "Who's there? Come the fuck out, whoever the hell you are!"

Sesshomaru grimaced, the mutter to himself. "Oh shit..."

Emerging cautiously from his hiding place, Sesshomaru slowly stepped through the leafy tapestry that had originally covered him. Gazing at InuYasha, he continued forward cautiously, his steps almost hesitant, as if he had to mentally force each step. He inched closer and closer to his brother, his eyes tracing the grass. Recalling the scene that had just passed before him, only sheer moments ago, and the tips of his ears tinged a gentle pink, in addition to the slight warmth that now donned his cheeks. He stopped about five paces from where InuYasha was still submerged in the brook.

InuYasha was in shock- his eyes were like dinner plates- large and glazed over. Like Sesshomaru, he sported a bright blush that spread across his nose, and ran over both his slender cheeks. Struggling to rise, InuYasha moved his mouth wordlessly, his lips parting and closing several times before he cleared his throat with a barely audible 'ahem'. Finally rising up from the water, InuYashas' finely sculpted chest was clearly visible, little droplets of water running down from his shoulders, making small ripples in the water that barely concealed his lower half. After several more awkward moments, InuYasha muttered a single word. "Sessy?"

Sesshomaru was too enraptured by his brothers' bare chest to move. He was riveted to the spot, his eyes tracing his brothers' almost feminine curves, sliding down the finely toned muscles. His blush deepened- changing from a sakura blossom pink, to the red of a rose. Blinking, Sesshomaru gazed deeply into InuYashas' eyes, seemingly drinking from their depth. Remembering himself, Sesshomaru blinked several times, trying to regain his aloof composure. "Ooh, it's just you, InuYasha. I thought I heard a female youkai in heat, but all find is my sniveling mutt of a brother." A little bit of blood trickled down from the corner of Sesshomaru's lip, from where he bit it to keep himself from moaning too loudly.

"But, Sessy, didn't you just..." His eyes flicked over Sesshomaru in worried confusion. InuYasha's ears tilted downwards, giving a visual display of the worry he felt inside. InuYasha has just masturbated to the thought of his brother- and now here he was, standing right in front of him, knowing exactly what he had done. A shameful blush tinged his face, as he lowered his eyes to gaze at the ground right below Sesshomaru's feet.

"Unlike you, InuYasha, I'm not a freak. I don't harbor incestuous feelings towards you. Like I said, I thought you were a female in heat. Nothing more." His eyes traced once more appreciately over InuYasha stomach and chest, before continuing. "Why would you even think I would have an interest in the likes of you, InuYasha? I could have any female I want. I would NEVER choose someone like you." He turned gracefully, stalking back into the bushes, leaving a now naked and crying InuYasha in his wake.

(My story)

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

Sesshomaru walked away, guilt eating at his heart and face. He stopped walking when he was far enough away, fell to his knees and breathed in heavily. He held back the tears that threatened to fall down. He quickly wiped them away before they did, stood up, put his mask back on, and moved on.

'I'm sorry, InuYasha,' he thought. 'But I must do this. I wish for nothing more than to touch you, hold you, feel you, be within you for all eternity, but I mustn't. Please understand.'

With that last thought, he kept walking, blindly, without realizing where he was going.

**WITH INUYASHA**

InuYasha was still crying at the lakeside. He tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming.

He thought to himself, 'Why? Why can't you love me like I love you? Why do you hate me so much?' "Why?" he asked aloud to no one before getting up, getting dressed, and walking away. He didn't go back to his friends, he couldn't at the moment. He went off by himself to clear his head a little.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It was one month later when they saw each other again. Sesshomaru was standing in an open field, his back towards InuYasha as he came bouncing through the woods.

"What do you want now, InuYasha?" he asked as he tried to put as much venom into his words as possible.

"I just want to know why you hate me?" he asked as he tried to hold back as much sadness as he could, but to no evade. Sesshomaru flinched as he heard the sadness. He turned and fixed InuYasha with his cold eyes, yet they held confusion. "Why don't you love me? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much? How can I make you like me? How can I be useful to you?"

InuYasha sounded so desperate at the moment. Sesshomaru knew this would probably be his only chance to have InuYasha the way he oh so desperately wanted him.

"You wish to show me what worth you have?" InuYasha only nodded. "Very well. I shall show you what worth you have."

Before he could even register what had happened, InuYasha found himself on all fours with his brother behind him, pounding into his tight little ass with slow, yet deep thrusts, both of them naked. He marveled at how tight InuYasha really was, loving how he writhed beneath him. He knew it hurt so much, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, only slow down. InuYasha didn't even mind. He was on cloud nine. He moaned in both pain, but mostly pleaser, meeting his brother thrust for thrust. After sometime, the pain left.

"Please…nahh … Sessy… ahh… Aniki… aghh!" he begged. Oh how that drove Sesshomaru over the edge. He didn't even get to finish his sentence when his brother started to screw him harder than ever. His moaning and yelling increased, driving Sesshomaru to the brink of insanity. He lifted InuYasha and wrapped his one arm around his waste, still pounding into him. After a while, they both knew they were close to their release. Sesshomaru started to stroke InuYasha's long, think cock in tune with his deep thrust, thus driving InuYasha into his climax and triggering his own as the younger demon squeezed him tightly. They collapsed onto the ground. Sesshomaru pulled out of InuYasha and bit him on the neck, making him moan and himself smirk. He licked the blood away and grabbed the closest piece of clothing, which happened to be InuYasha's robe and covered themselves before going to sleep for the rest of the day and night until morning came.

**MORNING**

It was only when the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon did InuYasha feel the warmth leave his body. He slowly sat up and saw Sesshomaru fully dressed and walking away from him.

"Sesshomaru?" he whispered. Said demon stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head to look at InuYasha out of the corner of his eye. "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru only gave him his best cold glare he could muster which wasn't very well considering how cute InuYasha looked with his chest exposed and confusion in his eyes. He gulped before speaking. "I'm leaving. You have shown what worth you have and I am done with you now." The look on InuYasha's face told that he had just broken his brother's heart and the action broke his as well, but he managed to keep his cold and unreadable mask on considering the circumstances.

"But… but…" InuYasha couldn't seem to get anything else out before his throat closed up as he attempted to keep from crying. He looked down briefly before he looked back up only to see Sesshomaru leaving, but not before muttering one last thing to InuYasha.

"As I have said before InuYasha, I am not a freak. I could have anyone I want so why would I choose a filthy half-breed mongrel like yourself?" He looked as if he was expecting an answer from him, but they both knew he didn't want nor need one. "You have proven your worth. Now I shall take my leave."

With that, he left a devastated and crying InuYasha in his wake. 'Dear brother, if only you knew how much this affected me as well. Please, you must understand. In order for you to be safe, you must stay away from me, far away. You must hate me no matter how much it will break my heart. I'd rather have a broken heart than find you dead. Thank you for that one, pleasurable night. I will never forget it, otouto.' And, he was gone.

**BACK AT CAMP**

InuYasha had returned to camp in a daze, not hearing anyone, especially Kagome's constant bickering. He just walked over passed her towards a tree. He didn't know what happened 'til he heard the one word he so desperately hated.

"SIT!" she yell, making him plummet to the earth. Everyone watched as InuYasha fell to the ground. Sango was about to, literally, knock some common sense into Kagome for doing that to him, but Miroku stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She angrily sat down and both of them just glared at the idiotically enraged reincarnated priestess. When the spell wore off, InuYasha lazily pulled himself off the ground, kept walking towards a tree, and sat down.

"What was that for?" he asked in a rather calm and non-angry voice. In fact, the only thing heard in his voice was curiosity. Everyone was shocked to put it mildly. They had thought that he would explode like he always did, but he didn't. He was just sitting there, so calm and collected.

"You weren't listening to me! I asked you where you were all day yesterday and last night!" she practically screeched at him. His ears flattened against his head, an attempt to drown out some of her horrid voice.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." His voice was again calm. Everyone was beyond shocked that he hadn't lost his temper as of yet.

Miroku looked at his best friend with sadness in his eyes and grief in his heart. 'InuYasha, my friend, I'm so sorry for what I made you do.' His thoughts were interrupted once more when Kagome gave another agonizing screeched 'sit', again making InuYasha, plummet to the earth.

"You're such a jerk! I worry about you all night and this is the thanks I get! Well fine! Next time, I won't even bother! Happy!"

'No,' he thought to himself, still on the ground. 'I'm not happy, not happy at all.' After she was done screeching, he heard her stomp over and sit with Sango, Shippo and Kilala around the fire. InuYasha finally got off the ground, but kept his head cast down. He saw a pair of socked feet in sandals and automatically knew it was Miroku.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked in a hushed voice so that only they could hear. InuYasha only nodded, got up, and followed Miroku into the woods.

"Where are you two going Miroku?" asked Sango in her soft voice. It was a question she felt she should as though she knew everything about the whole InuYasha and Sesshomaru situation. She was the second person to find out. Miroku was, of course, the first and he told her, but told her to tell no one. She, of course, didn't. She only asked the question to satisfy Kagome's curiosity.

"InuYasha and I are going for a little walk to clear our heads." He informed the others.

"Oh, so he'll talk to you, but he won't talk to me!" Kagome again asked in that dreaded voice.

"Do not be misinformed Kagome. I said, and I quote, 'to clear our heads'. As in, get some fresh air. It's too stuffy around this campfire. We shall be back in a while." Without another word, they were off into the forest.

**IN THE FOREST**

When they were deep enough into the forest that Miroku was sure neither Kilala nor Shippo could hear them talking with their demon ears, he stopped, turned, and stood front of his best friend. InuYasha had been quiet the whole walk, not making a single sound. This broke Miroku's heart.

"InuYasha…" was all he could say before the half-demon threw himself into the monk's chest, tears freely falling down his face as he rapped his arms around his midsection and buried his face into Miroku's clothes. Miroku wasn't able to catch them both before they fell to the ground. He sort of expected that, but they still fell.

"Why Miroku?" he asked. Miroku knew what he meant, though he let him continue as he rapped his arms around his best friend, stoked his back to calm him down and let him continue. "Why does it hurt so much? What did I do? I gave him my all, everything I had; my heart, soul, even my body. But he still hates me. Why does he not like me? What can I do to get him to like me? What do I do now?"

He knew his friend was still very young. In fact, in human years, Miroku was about one year older than him, and he himself was still very young. His friend was young and had been through so much in his life. He knew for he had somehow managed to get InuYasha to tell him about his past. He had told him everything; absolutely everything. He knew about how he was exiled from his village once his mother died, how he was beaten, tortured, starved, held captive with no food or water, stoned, everything. He knew more than Kagome thought she knew. She had thought that she was the one closest to InuYasha, that she knew all there was to know of him, but she didn't even know the basics. Miroku was the one who knew of his horrid past. Then came Sango, even Shippo and Kilala knew more than Kagome could hope to. And he knew that his friend was deeply in love with his older brother.

"InuYasha… please forgive me." He whispered. InuYasha looked up at him in confusion as tears still uncaringly fell from his eyes. He let Miroku continue. "Forgive me. If I hadn't told you to be brave, if I hadn't made you go to him… you wouldn't be feeling this pain right now. Please forgive me."

InuYasha only stared at him before dropping his head. He let go of Miroku and sat on his feet, which made the monk think that he was not forgiven, but was happily mistaken. "It's alright Miroku. It wasn't your fault at all."

"But InuYasha, if I hadn't told you to go to him…"

"I wouldn't have known how he truly felt about me. I would've been left in the dark forever. In a way Miroku, I'm grateful to you. Thanks." He said and gave a weak, yet happy smile to Miroku. Miroku was happy that InuYasha smiled and that it was, somewhat, sincere. He smiled as well and helped him back up to his feet.

"Come my friend. We should get back to everyone, lest Kagome 'sit' you to oblivion for being late." He seemed to get angry at the thought. "InuYasha, why won't you let me or Sango tell her or do something to her to make her stop? We know, and when I say we, I mean everyone knows that you don't disserve those dreaded sits. Even Shippo knows. And if Kilala could talk, she'd probably say those same words."

"It's alright Miroku. I can handle it. I don't want you two to worry about it." Miroku only sighed as they walked back towards camp.

**BACK AT CAMP**

When they got back to camp, they walked over to the fire and sat with everyone else.

"What took you guys so long?" ask Kagome in her o so annoying voice. "I was getting worried."

"We're sorry Lady Kagome. We decided to rest for a while." spoke Miroku. He tried so very, very hard not to let her heard the distain and disgust in his voice as he spoke to her. InuYasha, of course, picked it up and, unable to contain himself, chuckled a little. Kagome turned her eyes to him in anger.

"And just what are you smiling for?" she asked in her pissed off voice. InuYasha only dropped his head and shook it 'no'. Sadly, Kagome wouldn't let it go. "InuYasha, I asked what you were laughing at! And I want an answer! NOW!" she screeched so loud, InuYasha and everyone else had to literally cover their ears to drown out the god forsaken noise.

"Silence wench!" yelled someone from the forest. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut that trap of yours." The person walked out of the woods and made himself visible to everyone. InuYasha nearly had a heart attack when he saw the man, or rather demon, who had broken his heart only hours ago. Sesshomaru looked at everyone in the group, stopping and starring at InuYasha the longest. InuYasha didn't look at him. His head was cast downward to the side. Miroku looked at InuYasha as well. His heart ached for his friend. He could clearly see that InuYasha was trembling, but not from fear. No, but from sadness as he tried his damn near hardest to keep from crying or letting any tears fall. He knew if he did, Shippo would smell them, then ask why he was crying, and when he didn't answer, Kagome would interrogate him some more and when he still didn't answer, he would get sat about a couple hundred THOUSAND times. He didn't want to deal with her or anyone for that matter at the moment.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru! You're not welcome here!" she stood and yelled. She really must have a death wish!

"This is my land wench. If you wish to keep your limbs in tack, you had better well keep that trap of yours shut." By the gods how she infuriated him to no end! He wanted nothing, but to rid the world of her pathetic existence once and for all on the spot, but he didn't for he knew that it would hurt his brother even more.

Kagome, being the idiotic, smug, stuck up, rebellious teen she was, was too stupid to back down. Instead, she straightened up and crossed her arms as a smug look crossed her face and an ugly smirk appeared on her face. Oh how he wanted to get rid of her right at that moment, but he reframed himself from doing so.

"You can't hurt me. InuYasha will protect me like always. Right!" she turned her face to InuYasha who just kept looking away from her and everyone else. "Right, InuYasha!" she yelled at him. He visibly shuddered. Sesshomaru almost lost his cool and pulled out her vocal cords for both hurting InuYasha's ears with her annoying voice, but for also scaring him. "InuYasha!" InuYasha still didn't answer her. "InuYasha, answer me NOW!"

Finally, InuYasha reacted. He stood up and bowed to them all, catching everyone by surprise and scaring his group as well. Neither his eyes nor head ever lifted. He just turned around and started to walk away from everyone. They all just stared at him as he left. Kagome, of course, was the first to react. "SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making him fall to the ground. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, stared at her with so much hate, anger and murder. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA JUST LEAVE ME AND LET SESSHOMARU KILL ME! YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS PROTECT ME! WHAT ABOUT RIGHT NOW! GET BACK HERE AND PROTECT ME DAMNIT!" The three full demons present (a/n: Sesshomaru, Kilala, even Shippo) wanted nothing more than to claw out her eyes, rip out her vocal cords with her teeth, and burn her alive (a/n: in that order from characters in parenthesis). InuYasha, however, just got up after the spell wore off and kept walking. He needed to get away; away from her, away from Sesshomaru, away from everything. Miroku and Sango understood that. Just as Kagome was about to yell that dreaded word again, Miroku ran up to her and placed his beaded had, rather very roughly, over her big, fat mouth. She mumbled into the hand angrily and flailed around, trying desperately to get out of his arms.

"Silence Kagome!" Miroku yelled almost at the top of his lungs. He had finally lost it once Kagome started yelling and wouldn't shut up and when Sesshomaru appeared. "Quit being such a child and leave him alone! He has a life as well! He at LEAST disserves to have some time alone! In fact, he NEEDS some time alone! He's had a rough day and needs to clear his head and be away from everything and everyone!" He was seething with anger. Sesshomaru knew that he was also talking to him though he was yelling at the girl.

Kagome finally got free and started yelling at him. "What are you talking about! InuYasha doesn't have a life! He spends his whole life with us and searching for the Sacred Jewel Shards! What could he possibly need to get away for!" she asked in an I-Know-Him-More-Than-You way that irritated the hell outta everyone.

Miroku was so upset that he almost slapped Kagome right smack dab in the middle of her face. He dropped his head and trembled in anger. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED, POMPUS BRAT! YOU DON'T EVER THINK OF ANYONE, BUT YOURSELF! INUYAHSA MAY BE SEARCHING FOR THE JEWEL, BUT HE DOES HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF ALL OF THIS, JUST AS YOU DO IN YOUR TIME!" He stomped over to her and, as he yelled, she fell right on her ass, fear and astonishment written on her face as he stomped away in the opposite direction of InuYasha. He stopped just before he walked into the forest and called over his shoulder without turning around. "Sesshomaru!" Said person looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "You can do whatever you want with her! Do us all a favor and pull out that retched tongue of hers if you please!" With that, he walked into the forest until he disappeared from human sight. Sesshomaru could only smirk as he watched him disappear and, as he turned to the frightened Kagome who grow even more frightened under the weight of his stare, his smirk grew even more.

Kagome's fear only grew more and more as Sesshomaru advanced towards her. She did the thing she always did when in danger; "INUYASHA! INUYASHA, HELP ME!" Sadly, he didn't answer like she'd hoped and, somewhat, knew he would. Sadly, and as everyone thought, InuYasha didn't come for her. Sesshomaru kept advancing towards her. When he was right in front of her, he picked her up by her throat, effectively cutting off her air supply and making her squirm, but not enough to choke and kill her.

"Now," he began. "Listen and listen good wench, because I do not repeat myself. You will be quiet and keep that trap of yours closed. You are in MY lands and are disturbing me and everything else around here." He continued to hold her, ignoring her futile attempts to kick him and get free. "While here, I expect you to abide by each and EVERY rule. If I have to hear your dreaded voice once more, make no mistake that I WILL come and I WILL make sure that you never speak, see, hear, or walk ever again. Am I clear!" he growled through clenched teeth to scare her even more and show that he was serious. Kagome could only nod her head as fear was shown clear in her eyes. He dropped her right on her ass and turned to walk away.

"Hay, why'd you drop me like that! That hurt you know!" she screeched once more, realizing her mistake once she found herself hanging by her neck once more by his hand.

"As I said before woman, be SILENT!" his yelled, voice echoing throughout the entire forest, scaring any birds and/or demons in a 100 mile radius. He dropped her roughly once more and walked away. When he was out of hearing distance, Kagome began to yell.

"Who does he think he is! Just because he's so powerful, he thinks he can do whatever he wants! Why if InuYasha were here, he'd…" She didn't get to finish here sentence before Sango stood and yelled at her just like Miroku had.

"ENOUGH KAGOME!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "ALL YOU DO IS WHINE AND COMPLAIN ALL THE TIME! YOU SIT INUYASHA WHEN HE DOESN'T DO WHAT YOU ASK, YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING HE SAYS, AND YOU WON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She continued her ranting long after Kagome fell again. "INUYASHA MAY BE RASH AND A COMPLETE IDIOT MOST OF THE TIME, BUT HE DOESN'T DISSERVE TO BE SAT EVERYTIME HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO YOU, HEAR YOU, DO WHAT YOU SAY, OR ANY OTHER STUPID REASON YOU CAN COME UP WITH! STOP BEING SUCH A CHILD AND ACT LIKE YOU'VE GOT SOME GOD DAMN SENSE PRIESTESS!" When she was done venting, she looked at the complete an utter shock on Kagome's face, the dizzy expressions on Kilala and Shippo's faces, the smile on Miroku's face as he reappeared, and the smirk and look of amusement on Sesshomaru's face as he reappeared as well. When she had calmed down to a reasonable degree, she sat back down and started to play with the fire to calm down the rest of the way.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It was around an hour or two before midnight before InuYasha finally came back to camp, head hung low. He was expecting to get sat, but was surprised when he wasn't. He still didn't raise his head, but he did sit with everyone around the fire as Kagome stirred the soup for their dinner. There was a long silence before someone broke it.

"Where were you all night?" ask Kagome, her voice holding so much venom in it. InuYasha didn't even flinch. He just sat there quietly. "Well!" she raised her voice.

InuYasha sighed and finally answered her. "I went for a walk. After a while, I found a river and sat by it. I looked at my reflection for a while and remembered my past. Soon, I fell asleep. I woke up a little while ago and came back here." There was a pause. "Happy?"

Kagome huffed and continued to stir the soup. "You're lying." she simply said.

"No I'm not."

"InuYasha, I know you better than anyone. You never recall your past." Everyone wanted to bust out laughing when she said she knew him better than anyone

"Kagome, I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth."

"You went to see Kikyo, didn't you?"

"Kagome…"

"No! Tell me the truth InuYasha! I want to know where you were!" She stood and stomped her foot like the child she was.

InuYasha could only sign. "Kagome, you're never gonna be happy unless I give you the answer you want. I told you the truth. I recalled my past before my mom had died and I was happy. I'm not lying to you. And I haven't seen Kikyo for over a year now. I told you that I don't love her anymore. I never really loved her in the first place. I just felt obligated to protect her because it felt like it was my fault she died when in fact it wasn't. If you really don't believe me, have Kilala and Shippo smell me for any graveyard soil. I guarantee that the only soil they're gonna smell on he is from when you sat me all those god damn times."

Kagome flinched at his last sentence. She opened her mouth to sit him again, but he interrupted her.

"Kagome, it's been a long day. Can we please just eat and go to bed?" he asked. Miroku and Sango looked at him with so much sadness and concern in their eyes for him and anger and murder in their eyes for Kagome. They had never seen him look and sound so defeated. Earlier, Miroku pulled Sango away to tell her what had happened. Right now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to murder Kagome or Sesshomaru more, but she was leaning towards Kagome. Not just because she was closer and she was 180% sure she would survive afterwards, but also because the little bitch kept runnin' her god forsaken mouth and kept hurting the person she thought as a little brother for in human years, he was probably about a few moths to a year younger than her. She just wanted to drive her threw with her Hiraikos over and over again until there was nothing left but little bits and pieces not even big enough for crumbs.

"InuYasha!" They all recognized that tone. It was the same tone she always used when she was about to 'sit' InuYasha. Before she could, Sango placed her hand roughly over her mouth.

"Say that damned word, and you're the one who's gonna be eating dirt for the rest of the night. God that?" Her voice was stern and low and calm which sent chills of anxiousness that he never felt before. He couldn't suppress the mischief's smile that appeared on his face. After some time, Sango removed her hand, but kept an eye on her as she continued to angrily stir the stew.

When it was done, she handed everyone a bowl, being extra sure to spill some on InuYasha's lap. Everyone, including Shippo and Kilala, glared at her. InuYasha didn't do anything. He just took the food and ate it slowly and neatly. When he finished eating, he complimented her food, which he receive with a snotty snort and she stuck up her nose. He had gotten three more bowls, courtesy of Sango for he wanted nothing to do with Kagome and vise-versa. Everyone was curious as to why he was so hungry, yet didn't eat like an animal, but actually like a proper… prince! After he finished his bowl, he had gotten six more, completing a total of ten bowls in one night. They were all confused as to why he was so hungry and eating so neatly. Miroku and Sango knew of demon culture so they had a suspicion of what was wrong with him. When he was finished eating, he got up, bowed, and began to walk towards the same direction that he had left earlier.

Kagome yelled, "And where exactly do you think you're going!"

"I'm just going to the river to clean off my pants." He said calmly as everyone glared at Kagome. "It shouldn't take me long; probably only about five minutes. I'll be back soon."

"You better be."

They all heard a growl, but were surprised that it wasn't coming from InuYasha. He was even surprised to hear it too. They all turned and saw that it was Shippo and Kilala growling at her. She looked innocently stunned at Shippo, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Shippo," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

He snapped out of his little anger trance and finished eating. Sango and Miroku had to suppress the laughs that were trying to escape their throats. Everyone else went back to eating as well while InuYasha went to the river to get cleaned up. When InuYasha was gone and Miroku and Sango finished eating, they both got up to leave as well, but in the opposite direction of InuYasha.

"Hay, where are you guys going?" asked Kagome in her surprised voice.

Sango turned around and fixed her with her cold, narrowed eyes. "I have to talk to Miroku about something very important. I could be a life or death situation, but no one else can hear of this."

With that, she turned and they both continued to leave.

**AT THE RIVER**

InuYasha was standing in the river, washing his clothes. He made sure that it was nice and clean and didn't smell like soup. When he was done, he placed them on the bank to dry while he washed himself.

**IN THE FOREST**

"What are we gonna do Miroku?" asked Sango.

"I don't know." was his sad reply.

"How are we gonna tell him?"

"He could be, but we don't know for sure."

"We could run some tests."

"That's a good idea. When he comes back, we'll do just that. Kagome doesn't know about him or demons so we can run them in front of her."

"God I hate her so much Miroku. She became such a bitch over time."

"Yes, I know, but what can we do? She's the only one who can sense the jewel shards. We need her just so she can sense Naraku's shards so we can defeat him and then we don't need her anymore. 'Til then, we must keep her from sitting InuYasha. We must protect him."

"Those sits could kill him if she wants them to. So let's do our best."

"Right, for InuYasha and his future. Also, when we get back, we must congratulate little Shippo and Kilala for a job well done."

Sango and Miroku both giggled. "You're right." She agreed. "Next time we tell him what's going on. He won't tell his 'adopted mother' anything we tell him not to. It sad though. Kagome still thinks Shippo thinks of her as his adopted mother when in fact, he doesn't. H doesn't even think of her as an older sister."

"I believe you take up that category."

"Thanks. Come on. We better head back. I swear, if her 'royal hyenas' says one thing to any of the three of us, she's gonna have to taste my fist." Sango uppercut her right hand to lat him know she meant business.

**BACK AT CAMP**

Sango and Miroku emerged from the woods a few seconds before InuYasha. They all took their seats and got ready for bed. Kagome sent InuYasha a childish glare at him. He wasn't even looking at her so he didn't see it. Miroku and Sango on the other hand, saw it loud and clear. Miroku had to, literally, hold her down from going over and beating the shit outta Kagome. They just got up quietly and walked over towards him. InuYasha's thoughts were back to his older brother. He wanted to cry again and again, over and over again to get rid of the pain, but he wouldn't.

'I won't.' he told himself. 'I won't cry anymore. If Sesshomaru doesn't want me, then that's that. I'll leave him alone and won't ever bother him again. But I'll still love him. No matter what, I'll always love him even if he doesn't love me too.' A single tear fell from his left eye, but he didn't instantly wipe it away. 'Always.' he repeated. A shadow cast over him. He looked up to meet his older brother's and sister's concerned eyes (Miroku and Sango). He quickly wiped the tear away and started to get up, thinking that they wanted to talk to him, but they stopped him.

"No my friend." spoke Miroku in a whispered voice so that they were the only ones who could hear. "Sit down. We just want to examine you." He mentally cursed himself when he saw InuYasha flinch when he said the word 'sit'.

Kagome looked at them with the most confused expression she could muster up. She saw Sango opening and checking InuYasha's eyes while Miroku closed his eyes while checking his pulse. Sango then rubbed his cheek, which he happily closed his eyes and leaned into. Sango smiled when he did. Kagome wanted to barf, go over there, and demand they tell her what the heck they're doing to him, but she, somehow, managed to control herself and just watched. Miroku then opened his eyes and looked around. He and Sango looked at each other and nodded.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked. They both looked at him with smiles, real, genuine smiles. Sango walked over to where Shippo was. He had started sleeping with her after sometime which confused Kagome so much. She bent down and whispered something into his ear which made his happy. He squealed out loud and Sango had to put a finger to mouth to indicate to keep quiet. Shippo covered his mouth his tiny hands, but you could clearly see the smile on his lips peeking through his little fingers. He ran over to InuYasha, pulled him to his feet, and pulled him into the forest.

"Hay, what the heck is going on!" complained Kagome.

Sango was the first one to answer. "Ten minutes. I win the bet Miroku."

Miroku quickly caught onto the little lie and played along. "Darn it! Only a few minutes longer and I would've won!"

"Too bad monk. Now play up." Miroku pulled a few silver coins out of a pouch in his robes and handed them to her. "Thank Kagome. You helped me win the bet. We wanted to see how long you would be able to stay quiet. I said anywhere between five and ten minutes while Miroku said anywhere between twelve and fifteen minutes. Thanks!" She happily placed the coins in her clothes and laid down for bed. Kagome huffed, apparently offended, and plopped into her sleeping bag before quickly falling asleep. When InuYasha came back, he had a huge smile on his face. He looked ready to cry with joy as tears rimmed his eyes. They smiled at him as well before they all went to bed.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

It had been around three months since InuYasha had found out that he was pregnant. His stomach began to show a little, mostly because a demon's pregnancy only lasts around six to seven months. Luckily, his robes concealed his stomach from Kagome and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had somehow… 'persuaded' her not to 'sit' him, if you get what I mean. It was a bright and clear day, for they had finally defeated Naraku. They looked around at the remains of his body. Miroku's wind tunnel had closed and he was crying in Sango's arms with joy as she did the same to him.

"I can't believe he's actually gone." Said Miroku with happiness. Tears fell freely and happily from his eyes as they did hers as well.

"Me neither." She agreed. The next moment, you could see Miroku lowering his head and kissing Sango with so much passion and happiness any person could give anyone. When they pulled away, they hugged each other in a great big happy hug, tears still falling from their eyes. InuYasha couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. He was happy for them both. He looked at Sesshomaru who just happened to be looking at him as well, his face unreadable and cold as always. They both just looked at each other across the clearing with blank expressions, the wind blowing their hair away from their faces. No matter how hard they tried, neither of them could look away from the other.

'My god,' thought Sesshomaru. 'He's glowing. He looks so beautiful, like an angel. I guess he is an angel, my angel. Oh, how I wish to be with him.'

'Sesshomaru,' thought InuYasha. 'What would you do if I told you I was pregnant with your heir? Would you believe me? Would you take me back? Would you accept me? Or… would you reject me and call me a liar? A worthless half-breed not worthy of being near him? Would you cast me away like always? I don't know what to do.'

The two continued to stare, neither noticing Miroku nor Sango watching them. After a few more moments of utter silence, Sesshomaru began to stalk towards InuYasha. InuYasha was frozen on the spot. His heart rate increased, his eyes widened, and his throat dried. With every step Sesshomaru took, InuYasha drew a breath. Sadly, when Sesshomaru was close enough, he kept walking right past InuYasha without a second glance. InuYasha's mouth was open as if he was about to say something, but nothing would come out. He quickly turned around and outstretched his arms to Sesshomaru's disappearing body, still trying to say something, but still nothing came out. He retracted his arms to his chest, clutched it, and lowered his head in defeat.

Sango and Miroku couldn't take it. They both let go and walked up to him. He didn't even hear them, but he felt them when they placed their hands on his shoulders. He looked at them in mild confusion.

Miroku spoke up first. "Go after him my friend. We know you want to."

Sango continued. "Go and tell him. He disserves to know."

With a happy nod and a smile, he was off, following his brother's sent.

Kagome, who had been in her own little happy world, hadn't noticed a thing outside her mind. When InuYasha left was when she finally snapped back to reality. "Hay!" her oh to loud voice screeched towards the two lovers, making them shiver with hatred. "Where'd InuYasha go!" she asked rather loudly. The two of them just remain quiet as they all looked for a place to camp for the night.

**IN THE FOREST**

Sesshomaru was in another open field, his mind in a haze until he heard and smelt his little brother approaching.

'Oh, why does his sent corrupt my mind so much more now than it did only months ago?' he asked himself in him mind as his brother came bouncing through the forest once again like he had done three months ago. This time, however, he had the biggest smile on his face as he walked towards Sesshomaru. He was right in front of Sesshomaru when he stopped. "What is it you want now InuYasha?" He shocked himself when his voice didn't sound at all cold or heartless. In fact, it sounded soft and happy in more ways than one.

InuYasha slowly grabbed his hand and held it in a firm, yet loose, loving grip. "I love you." was his only reply to the question. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I really do. I have for a long time. I was hoping that maybe someday, if I could prove myself, you might come to at least like me a little." There was a long pause as Sesshomaru snatched his hand away from InuYasha and turned away from him. InuYasha looked a little sad and shocked. "Sesshomaru." He started. The great demon lord still didn't say anything. He tried again. "Sesshomaru please, say something, anything." He begged. He was willing to hear an insult just to break the silence. The only thing Sesshomaru could do at the moment was leave, and leave he did. He slowly walked away from InuYasha. InuYasha once again outstretched his hand only to recline it a moment later. This time, however, he started to cry. He ran away, away from the field, away from the pain he felt at the moment at that place, and to the nearby river.

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

Sesshomaru had made it back to Rin, Jaken, and their little camp in record time. His mind was in such a haze that he did hear the sea of compliments that he received from Jaken. He just sat done at the back of a tree and stared at the sky. Jaken, sensing something wrong with his lord, decided to leave him alone and went back to yelling at Rin. After some time, he looked at Rin.

"Rin," he called to her. "Come here for a moment." And the little girl did as she was told. She ran up to him with her usual smile, but was surprised when Sesshomaru lifted her up, placed her on his lap, wrapped his arm around her lovingly and fatherly, and leaned his chin on her head as he stared at the sky. Rin and Jaken were both surprised, Jaken especially, but Rin was happy and soon leaned into his chest as a daughter would do and looked at the sky as well.

"Rin," he repeated. "Why is it that you stay with me?" He couldn't stop the mild curiosity and concern that was held in his voice. Unfortunately for him, Rin heard it and understood it.

"Because my Lord," she said. "I care about you." To say that the sentence had shocked his would've been an understatement. It had him completely unprepared for. His face was still a sea of emotions that was quickly transcending into an ocean. Rin chose to continue as she turned to look at the sky once again. "I care about you and what happens to you. The day I saw you hurt in the forest, I knew you were a demon and could've still possibly killed me if you had so chose, but I still took my chances because I wanted to help you. Not in hopes of being repaid for a good deed or because it was the right thing to do, but because I knew you needed help and I wanted to help you. I knew you would leave once you had regained your strength and probably kill me like other demons had tried to do, but that still didn't stop me from helping you. I didn't think that you'd actually let me stay with you for so long. And I'm thankful for that." She took a pause to look at his face with a smile on her face that made Sesshomaru even more confused.

"InuYasha wants the same thing. He wants you to accept him as your brother and as a part of your family. That's why he always fights you. He wants to show you that he is strong enough to be considered a part of your blood without being considered a taint to it." Sesshomaru winced at the words that he knew he had spoken oh to many times before in the past, but luckily Rin didn't notice and continued. "He wants you to love him, just as he loves you."

Sesshomaru nearly gasped at her. "How do you know he loves me?" he asked as his curiosity grew.

"Because his monk friend told me so. They are very close. When ever you two fought, I'd go over to his companions and talk to them. The monk told me that InuYasha really only fight you to prove himself worthy of you. Just because he's a half-demon doesn't mean you should treat him any differently as if he were a full demon. Try putting your self in our position. As a human, I have to worry about demons coming and trying to eat me, but him. He had to worry about demons AND humans. With no one as a friend and being alone when he was only a few years older than me, it had to be touch on him if it was tough on me. And I had people to talk to and watch over me while he didn't." She stopped and looked at him again. "He really loves you Lord Sesshomaru and I know you love him too."

"How so?"

"I guess it got easier for me to see past your cold mask over the years."

He knew she was right. She was the only one who really understood him and could worry him to death. Her and InuYasha both. He smiled at her and thanked her.

"Rin, do you consider me as your father?" he had to know.

Rin smiled at him and answered without hesitation. "Yes I do."

He smiled at her again and gave her a hug. "Then you may call me so if you'd like."

To say Rin was shocked would've been putting it mildly. She was shocked, but soon smiled and hugged him back before drifting into a nap like Jaken had at the base of a tree.

"Thank you, father." She said as she fell asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked at the sky. 'Tomorrow,' he thought to himself. 'Tomorrow I will go to him and tell him the truth.'

**AT THE RIVER**

When he InuYasha had reached the river, he dropped to his knees and started to cry. He screamed and yelled and shouted and cried. He held himself and his stomach as he continued to cry to himself.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular. "Why? Why won't he love me? Why won't he even like me? Do I really mean that little to him? Does my life mean nothing to him?" He looked down at his rounded belly and stroked it. "If he doesn't want me, then I'll leave." He got up, brushed himself off, wiped away his tears, and petted his stomach once more with a sight smile. "I'll leave him for now, and for good. He'll never have to worry about an annoying half-breed bothering him ever again. But I will still love him. I'll just give our child my love. I'll raise it like a good father, however that is. I'll give it all my love and I won't be sad. I won't dwell on the past and have my child hating me like its father does. I'll be the best father that I can be and more."

With that, he turned and walked back towards everyone.

**BACK AT CAMP**

InuYasha walked back to camp in silence and was immediately stopped by an enraged Kagome. When he came into camp, she ran right up to him and started yelling at him and demanding him with answers to her never ending sea of questions. InuYasha just stood there with his head down, bangs covering his eyes. Everyone looked at him, all wondering the same question: Did everything go okay? But they all knew that everything wasn't.

"INUYASHA!" yelled the enraged future girl. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! When she didn't get an answer, she did the one thing she always does, or at least tried to. "INUYAHSA, SI…!" The nest few movements seemed to go in slow motion for everyone as Kagome stopped talking. Kagome didn't know what got her or why she was on the ground. It took forever for their minds to process what had happened. When it did, three words repeated over and over. They were the simplest words yet they seemed so unreal:

_InuYasha slapped Kagome!_

They all, including Kagome, looked at him in shock and everyone except her eyes also shows with admiration. They all had smiled on their faces as they looked at him. Even Kilala sported a little smile.

"I-InuYasha? Did you just…?" she asked in her soft voice. She never got an answer out of him. He just walked over to a tree which just happened to be closest to Miroku and Sango, laid down, and went to sleep. The couple knew that he was tired and would let him have his rest.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It was the middle of the night and everyone lay asleep in their nice cozy sleeping bags or on the transformed Kilala. The only one up at this time a night was our beloved half-demon. He was up and writing a letter, completing a total of three letters. He sealed the final letter and walked over to Miroku. He shook him awake.

"Miroku, hay Miroku, wake up. I need you to follow me." He whispered as softly as he could. Miroku reluctantly woke up and followed InuYasha into the forest.

**IN THE FOREST**

"Are you sure you want to go my friend?" asked the very sad monk to his half-demon friend.

"Don't worry Miroku. I'll be fine. I've lived on my own for years."

"Yes, but you were never pregnant before."

"Don't worry. I've heard of a village that's full of humans, demons, and half-demons. Hopefully, they'll accept me."

"Alright, I'll let you go, but don't expect me to forget about you or never visit you or look for you."

InuYasha couldn't help but smile and chuckle to him. "Thank you Miroku. You're the best friend and brother anyone could as for." He gave Miroku a big hug before he pulled away and took two letters out of his robe. "Here, these are for you guys. This letter is for you and Sango and this one is for Kagome. I don't care if you tell Shippo. I know he won't tell her anything. Please tell Shippo that I love him and have always considered him as a son."

Miroku only nodded and watched as the last of his friends disappeared into the night. That was the last time.

**MORNING**

The next morning was peaceful for Sesshomaru. They had begun to walk towards InuYasha group. He was ready to tell InuYasha the real truth, but sadly, he was stopped when he found a note of the ground in his path with his name on it. He opened it and found it had two pieces of paper within it. He read the first one silently to himself. As he read, the contents of the note broke his heart.

_"Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I hope you don't throw this away before reading it. I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I know I've been a nuisance to you since the day you found out that i was concieved and I'm sorry for that. I realize that it was horrible of me to blame you for ever hurting me when I realize that it was my fault you were hurting you. I'm sorry that I took father away from you and that he loved my mother instead of yours. I don't really know anything about him, but I know that if he chose my mom over yours it must mean that he really loved her just as I love you. I know that he also loved you if he had the patience to deal with you.  
__Anyway, I've found a way for you to never have to deal with me evr again. I'm leaving! I've left my group and am going to live on my own like I did after mother died. I'll be okay though, not that you'd care. At least I'll be out of your hair for good.  
__Please take care of yourself and Rin and that ugly green toad thing as well. I hope that your life is everything you hope and I hope you find a wonderful mate that will produce you and heir and make you happy. Just remember that I love you. Always have and always will. I'll never forget you and I hope you don't forget me either. Take care, my love._

_-InuYasha_

_P.S. On the other sheet of paper are the ingredients for the potion to get your arm back. To need to get the ingredients, mix them together, drink it, and read the note aloud once you swallow the last drop. I've already tried it on myself so i know it'll work for you. Again, I'm sorry about everything that i've put you through."_

And that was the end of the letter. He just stood there, visibly shaking to the bone is fear. He clutched the paper as he fought to hold back his tears.

'No.' he thought. 'He... he can't be gone. No! I was supposed to tell him today! I was gonna tell him that I loved him! No, no, NO!' He dropped his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a very confused and distresses Jaken. 'I wonder why he stopped. He's shaking from what ever that letter says. I wonder what wrong.' He was brought out of his thoughts when his name was called.

"Jaken," called Sesshomaru. "Watch after Rin for me. I need to be alone for a while."

Jaken stared at his master for a moment before nodded his head 'yes' and watched as Sesshomaru left. He turned towards Rin who was just resting against Ah-Un's back, looking up at the sky.

"Rin," he began and waited 'til she looked at him. "He finally knows, doesn't he?" Rin only nodded with a small smile.

**AT THE RIVER**

Sesshomaru had just made it to the river. When he did, he dropped to his knees and busted out crying. He cried and cried and cried like a baby. He held himself tight and cried his eyes, heart, and should out. After about 30 to 45 minutes, he stopped, cleaned his face with the river water, and leaned on a tree trunk as he tried to control his sobs and whimpers.

'InuYasha, please, if you can hear me, hear me at all, please, please be alright. I won't stop looking for you, but until I find you, please be alright, my love.'

With that, he fell into a deep, deep sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Acceptance

**Hay everyone, to recap on what happened in the last ch, InuYasha found out that he was pregnant and finally told Sesshomaru he loves him. Sesshomaru didn't tell him and so InuYasha thinks that he doesn't love him. He runs away from everyone when Sesshomaru decides to finally tell him he loves him as well. ****Now Sesshomaru has to search for him and tell him the truth, but will he get there before it's too late?**

**Watch and see! :D**

Sesshomaru and InuYasha  
Chapter #2: Acceptance

It was around midnight on a beautiful full mooned night and the only thing that could be heard for miles was "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!". The voice came from InuYasha. He was curled into the fetal position. It had been three months exactly since he had left his friends. He had been walking earlier that day when he felt sharp pains in his abdomen. At the time, he thought it was just a sharp kick, but right now, he knew that he was in labor. Right now, he was in the fetal position up against a tree trunk and was crying out in pain. He had his eyes shut when he heard a loud scream that wasn't from him. His eyes shot open to see a woman and a man. The man was in front of the woman, protectively; as if he thought InuYasha was gonna kill her.

"Please," InuYasha begged. He outstretched one of his hands to them, tears in his eyes. "Please, help me." He gave another cry as he felt another contraction hit him. The two flinched at the scream. The woman looked at him with sympathy in her eyes and worry. She was told since she was a little girl that all demons, half or whole, were bad, she had actually been saved by one when she was young. As she looked at InuYasha, she could tell that he was alone and in labor. She wanted to help him, and for some reason, she knew that she wouldn't hurt him. If you didn't count for his screams. To her husband's surprise, she started walking over to InuYasha. Her husband cried out to her when she started to help him up.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"I'm helping him. He's in labor and needs help." she explained.

"But he's a demon! Once you help him, he'll kill you!"

"No, no he won't. I don't know how, but I know he won't. He needs help and I'm gonna help him weather you want to or not." She argued with him. H knew he had been defeated so he carefully went to the other side of the whimpering/crying/panting half-demon and put his arm around his neck.

InuYasha had just enough air to whisper, "Thank you. Thank you so very much."

"It's alright." said the woman in a soft, gentle, soothing voice. "Don't worry about it. You just hush up and save your energy."

InuYasha nodded his head and walked with them back to the village.

**AT THE VILLAGE**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled InuYasha.

"You're doing great dear!" cheered the woman. "Just one last push!"

"I can't! I can't! It hurts! It hurts!" InuYasha cried as another contraction came and he yelled.

"You have to!" shouted the man. He had started to think that InuYasha was an okay half-demon and decided to help out as best as he could.

"Just one more push and it'll all be over!" shouted the woman once more. "Ready! One, Two Three, PUSH!"

"!"

There seemed to be a long silence. Everything seemed to freeze in time before they heard it. The sound that they needed to hear.

A cry! Two baby's cries! The babies were crying! They were alive!

The woman grabbed a wet rag and cleaned the babies off after she cut off the umbilical cords and wrapped them in blankets. They were beautiful! One had long, beautiful silver hair, beautiful golden yellow eyes, cute baby fangs, tiny little clawless hands, and a pair of cute, silver dog ears at the top of its head. It also had a faint crescent moon on its forehead. The other one looked exactly the same. The woman couldn't take her eyes off of it. That was, until InuYasha spoke.

"My baby… is it…?" he panted, but that was all he could say. He was too afraid that it was hurt which is why it was crying.

The woman smiled. "Calm down. Your babies are fine. It's a beautiful baby boy and girl. Here, take a look."

She handed him the blanket wrapped babies and he stared at his beautiful son and daughter as well. He held his son and daughter to his chest in one arm and let the babies hold his fingers. The babies grabbed his finger and started to giggle. InuYasha couldn't suppress the smile and tears that escaped from his eyes. The smiled as his kids played and giggled to him. The woman was sitting next to InuYasha, watching the babies with tears as well.

"What are you gonna name them?" she asked in excitement.

He though about it for a moment before smiling again and saying, "Yuuki. I'll name him Yuuki. And I'll name her Seira."(a/n: I got it from mermaid melody)

The babies, now known as Yuuki and Seira, clapped their hand, happy with their name.

"It seems they like it." Spoke the man.

He had been quietly staring at the infant, unable to look away as well. For some unbeknown reason to him, he didn't find either demon disgusting. He didn't think of them as monsters or evil beings. He actually finally saw them for what they really were; people, people just like everyone else. Just because they looked a little different or their blood was mixed didn't mean that they disserved to be treated like animals. They disserved to be treated as everyone else. And the thought of wanting to kill something so beautiful made his wanna drive spear through his own heart and rip it out.

He stood up and walked over to InuYasha. InuYasha was a little fearful of what the man was going to do to him and subconsciously held Yuuki and Seira closed to his chest. The man sat down next to InuYasha and lightly pushed InuYasha onto his back until he was lying down and placed the blanket on him.

"You should get some rest." suggested the man commented. "You look extremely pale and hungry." As if on cue, InuYasha's stomach gave a monstrous growl. His face turned beat red and the man and his wife started to laugh at him. His face grew even redder when he heard his son and daughter giggling at him as well.

"Why you little… I'll teach you too laugh at me." He sat up, lifted his son up to his face and started to blow on his stomach (a/n: my mom always did this to me when I was little. It ticklesJ). His son began to yell with glee and struggle in his arms as he laughed and ticked to try and get his father to stop his assault. His daughter laughed as well at her father and brother. The man and his wife couldn't suppress the smiles on their faces or the laughing that came from their mouths as well. InuYasha placed his son back on his chest with his daughter as he fell asleep and gently fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

Before he closed his eyes all the way, he asked, "Wait. I was wondering if I could know what your name was."

The wife smiled and said, "My name is Myuki (a/n: sounds like me-U-key) and my husband's name is Sato. (a/n: sounds like saw-toe) Get's some rest now sweetie. You need it."

InuYasha couldn't suppress the smile on his face as he fell into the most peaceful sleep he ever had in a long time.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It wasn't very long after he fell asleep that InuYasha awoke to a loud noise. He looked at his son who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms and smiled. He rubbed his eyes and as his vision cleared, he saw Sato and Myuki arguing with people at their door. There were men trying to get on the doorway. They had knifes and spears in their hands. Some were looking at InuYasha with pure hatred in their eyes. They were trying their hardest to get through the man and woman.

"NO!" yelled Myuki. "We won't let you hurt him! He's done nothing wrong to anyone!"

InuYasha felt his heart swell with happiness. They were actually protecting him. He didn't know why, but they were. It made him smile a little.

"HE'S AN EVIL DEMON!" yelled one of the men.

"THEY'RE ALL EVIL!" yelled another.

"THEY ALL NEED TO BE DISTROYED!" yelled another.

InuYasha was still on his mat. He held his son and daughter close to his chest and brought his legs close to his body. He knew he was still too weak to fight them off, but what scared him the most was that they might kill his children as well. He couldn't handle that.

'NO! No, no, no! They can't! They can't kill Yuuki and Seira! I-I don't know what I'd do if they took them away from me. I don't care what they do to me! They won't take my children away from me! I WON'T LET THEM!' InuYasha started to really panic when the men got into the hut and started towards him. He ducked his head down and held his children for dear life when one of them raised their weapon. He waited for the pain to come, but nothing came. Nothing but soft whimpers was heard to them all. He looked down at his kids. They was wide awake and looked like they were about to cry. InuYasha's maternal instincts kicked in and he quickly soothed his children. He gave his kids his fingers to hold while he whispered and sang to them, trying his best to get them to calm down.

"It's alright." He told his son and daughter. "It's okay. Don't worry. They won't hurt you. I won't let them. No matter what happens to me, daddy won't let them hurt you. I promise." Yuuki and Seira finally calmed down and looked at the men. They just stared for a while before sporting the most adorable smiles imaginable. All the men and women's hearts nearly stopped. How could they destroy something so sweet and innocent as a baby? Half-demon or whole demon, they just couldn't do it. The men slowly lowered their weapons as they watched InuYasha sooth his sad children.

'Just like a real mother.' One thought.

'Protecting his children even if it costs him his life.' Thought another.

Slowly, one by one, they all left as InuYasha got his kids to sleep. When they were all were out, InuYasha turned to Sato and Myuki. He saw that Sato had a cut on his head and Myuki had a cut on her hand. He crawled over to them and licked their wounds. Almost instantly, their wounds began to heal before their eyes. They looked up at him to see him bent over with his head touching the ground.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus. I'll leave right away." He got up, went to his now sleeping children, reached to pick them up, and placed them on his chest.

"Wait a minute young man!" cried Myuki. He turned to look at her with baffled eyes. InuYasha turned towards her with shocked eyes. "You aren't going anywhere! You just gave birth and you're still too weak to be moving around!" She got up and gently pushed him onto the mat once more. "Now, you just stay here. We'll take good care of you." InuYasha nodded and soon fell asleep.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

It had been months since InuYasha had given birth and he was happy. He had helped the villagers with whatever problems they had; he helped the men in the fields, he fought off demons, and he helped the woman and old people with their shopping bags or other things. The villagers actually accepted him and he was really, truly happy.

After around five months, he had decided that it was time for him to leave. Myuki had taught him everything he needed to know about taking care of his children and he thanked her and her husband for everything that they did for him and his kids. (a/n: I'ma start saying pup in the next chs.) After she had given him a list of the things he needed to know and give the babies, he wrapped his (a/n: I forget what it's called, the red one) shirt into a sling, placed his daughter on one side and his son on the other. (a/n: I don't know if I already told you, but Yuuki is older that Seira) He made sure that it was secure and turned to run.

"Wait!" He turned and looked at Myuki. "I forgot to ask. What is your name?"

InuYasha smiled. "InuYasha. My name is InuYasha." With that, he turned and took off. Sato and Myuki stood at the doorway, looking out into the distance where InuYasha took off, a big smile on both of their faces. At that moment, they both thought the same thing.

'May life be kind to you and treat you the way you should be treated. Don't let anyone get you down. Be strong, my son.'

To be continued…

**Hay everyone! :) this is my second chapter. I'm still kinda new to everything, so let me know how you like. Also, please read my other stories. No one has reviewed my other ones. I think I've got, like, six in total. They're not very long, but i wanna know if they're good or not.**

**Also, REVIEW AND WAIT 4 THE NEXT CHS! :p**

**Preview:**

**"Sesshomaru..." came InuYasha's whispered voice. Said person only looked at him. His eyes the way they always were; cold and expression. His expression was hard and unreadable.**

**They both just stood there, each straight at one another. Inuyasha's eyes betrayed the astonishment, shock, and fear while Sesshomaru's showed nothing.**

**"InuYasha," he started. InuYasha's heart fluttered in both anticipation and somewhat fear. Sesshomaru took two steps forwards before continuing. The next words that left his pale lips broke InuYasha's heart almost as much as the day Sesshomaru left him after screwing his brains out.**

**"What's a filthy half-breed like yourself doing in this Sesshomaru's precence?"**


	3. Why're You Here?

**Hay everyone! Now, in the last chapter, InuYasha gave birth to two beautiful pups. Okay, that pretty much sums it up. Sry! :p**

**Check out the next ch RIGHT NOW! :D**

Sesshomaru and InuYasha  
Chapter #3: Why'd You Go?

In a village, hidden in a magical barrier, away from the rest of the world, there was a small village for demons, humans, and even half-demons alike of all kinds. They all lived together in peace, working together, enjoying their company, and being happy. In that village, there lived a half-demon with beautiful silver flowing hair. And his name was InuYasha. He lived there with his two young pups; Yuki and Seira.

It had been three years since he had left his group and his brother and given birth to two beautiful pups. And he was happy. They were all sitting by a river, watching the sunset. Actually, InuYasha was the one sitting. Yuki and Seira were playing on the river bank, (a/n: they're wearing head bands that cover their foreheads. They really like to wear them for some reason or another) splashing each other with water and chasing each other around. InuYasha smiled at them. It had taken him a while to get over Sesshomaru and being the single parent of two pups, but with the help of a few new friends, he was able to be strong and get threw it.

The sun was setting into the horizon, making a beautiful sunset over the mountains.

"Come on you two." He called. "It's getting late. We better head back before it get's too dark." The pups happily obeyed their father.

**IN THE FOREST**

They all walked through the forest together. Seira was in her father's arms while Yuki was holding his hand. They laughed and talked and told jokes and chased each other around along the way. After a while, InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air. He sniffed quite a few times just to make sure he was right.

'It can't be… could it?' he thought and sniffed a few more times just to make sure before fear crept into every bone in his body. 'It IS him!'

"Daddy? He looked to his left at his daughter still in his arms. "What's wrong?" He couldn't help but smile at her. Her childish voice always made him laugh at whatever she said. She was just like him. She was loud and brash just like him, but was also quick and willing to help out anyone who needed it. So was his son. They were both mirror images of him and he loved them with all his heart.

"Yes. Everything just fine. You two go hide somewhere and don't come out until I say so."

They obeyed without complaint and hid in a nearby bush, masking their scents. InuYasha had taught them how to hide their scents if a demon ever attacked them and he wasn't around or was injured.

InuYasha waited a few moments before catching a scent and turned around abruptly to find the one person he hadn't seen in three long years.

"Sesshomaru..." came InuYasha's whispered voice. Said person only looked at him. His eyes the way they always were; cold and expression. His expression was hard and unreadable.

They both just stood there, each straight at one another. InuYasha's eyes betrayed the astonishment, shock, and fear while Sesshomaru's showed nothing.

"InuYasha," he started. InuYasha's heart fluttered in both anticipation and somewhat fear. Sesshomaru took two steps forwards before continuing. The next words that left his pale lips broke InuYasha's heart almost as much as the day Sesshomaru left him after screwing his brains out.

"What's a filthy half-breed like yourself doing in this Sesshomaru's presence?"

InuYasha could've sworn his heart broke and Sesshomaru could've sworn he heard it break. InuYasha controlled the urge to cry. Sesshomaru took a slight step forward and InuYasha took attentive step back, away from the person who broke his heart so many times. Sesshomaru took a step forward and, again, InuYasha took a step back. This went on until InuYasha was backed up against a tree. Sesshomaru walked up until he was right in front of InuYasha. He was so close that his warm breath on his face. InuYasha clutched his eyes tightly shut and lowered his head.

'No. no, No, NO! He's not supposed to be here! I came here to get away from him and everyone else. What's he doing here? Don't tell me…' He turned his head slightly to the left towards the bush his pups were hiding. His eyes widened in horror and fear. 'No! No, no, o, no, No, NO! He… he can't! He can't take them away! They're all I've got left! He can't take them away from me! I won't let him!'

Sesshomaru could smell the panic and fear radiating off his little brother. He stood their, confusion taking over him. 'Little brother, what has caused you to hold such fear? Never before have you ever held such fear for this Sesshomaru.' He finally took notice that InuYasha's head was slightly turned to the side. He turned as well and looked in the same direction. He walked from in front of InuYasha towards the bush. It took InuYasha a moment or two to realize where Sesshomaruwas walking to. He quickly dashed in front of him and stood in a defensive position. Sesshomaru just looked at InuYasha with passive eyes.

"Dear little brother, what is it that you could possibly hide from me that causes you fear?" he asked. InuYasha only tensed and stayed in that position. "Fine. If you won't tell me willingly, them I'll have to beat it out of you."

And that's what he did. Sesshomaru came at him fast and hard. He punched InuYasha in the gut, making him hunch forward and drop to his knees when Sesshomaru pulled away. He coughed, the wind momentarily knocked outta him, but soon stood up in the defense again. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hn. How interesting. I'm more interested now to find out what it is you do not wish for this Sesshomaru to see." And so, he proceeded to beat the shit outta InuYasha. He slapped him, punch him, stepped on him in very sensitive of male places. (a/n: I hope you know what I mean.) What made it worse for Yuki and Seira was that their father wasn't even fighting back. He was just taking it like a weakling. They knew he was no weakling.

Sesshomaru was crouched down next to InuYasha, his left hand crushing InuYasha's throat while his other hand was up in the air, green poison dripping from his claws. After what seemed like agonizing torture, they decided to do something.

"STOP IT!" they both yelled. Sesshomaru stopped mid-strike and InuYasha froze. They both turned to look at the two young pups. InuYasha looked horrified and them.

"I thought I told you two to hide!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked back at his brother, his eyes clearly showing astonishment and confusion; showing that he wanted, nay, needed and answer and he needed one now. InuYashalooked back at him too, his eye showing the difficulty to give an answer. Then they both looked back at the pups.

Yuki and Seira both ignored their father and bared their fangs to Sesshomaru. "Get away from him!" yelled Yuki.

"Or else!" finished Seira. They both growled and growled even louder when Sesshomaru didn't move.

"We warned you! Now Seira!" yelled Yuki. Seiranodded. She clasped her hands together, took a breath and began to sing. (a/n: it's the song from the Prince of Egypt. The one his mother sang to him when he was a baby and she had to give him up)

Seira: "_Hush now my baby. Sit still now. Don't cry.  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream._

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhh.  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream._

When she was done, she looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes were wide in shock, his body stiff and trembling with the attempt to move.

'Wha… what happened? My-my body… it won't move. Why?' he thought as he looked at the pups run towards him, help InuYasha get and move.

"Come on dad!" yelled Seira. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in even more shock.

'D-dad?' he asked himself. He watched while the pups pulled his brother to his feet and helped him walk away. When they were out of his heightened eyesight, he was able to move. He got up, wiped off himself and stared into the direction they had left.

'InuYasha, why do those pups call you dad?' he wondered. He was debating on weather or not he should go after his little brother or not. Finally, he decided.

"Little brother, I'm coming. And I want some answers."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Sesshomaru had been walking for an hour before he finally stopped. He had come in front of a barrier.

'Strange.' He thought. 'This is where his scent ends.' He placed his hands on the barrier and, to his amazement, it passed right through it. He reclined his hand. 'This seems strange. What type of barrier is it?' He thought on it for a few more moments before he decided to go through.

**IN THE VILLAGE**

When Sesshomaru entered the barrier, he got the shock of his life.

Humans!

Demons!

Half-demons!

They were everywhere! They were walking, talking, flirting, all of them getting along. There were humans with humans, humans with half-demons, half-demons with demons, even demons with humans. It was outrageous!

'I have never seen such a thing!' thought Sesshomaru. After a while of just staring, he began to follow InuYasha's scent again. It lead to a reasonable sized house. He sniffed to make sure that InuYasha was in there. He was! And so were three bear demons and InuYasha's pups.

'Why do they only have one scent on them?' he wondered. He put that aside when the scent of tears came to his nose.

"InuYasha, you shouldn't cry sweetie." came a female's voice.

'Probably the mother.' concluded Sesshomaru.

"But, but he… doesn't even remember." spoke InuYasha in grief. The scent of tears also caught his senses.

"Well," came a masculine voice; the father. "I say he doesn't deserve you. If he can't remember what he did to you, he doesn't deserve to have you."

"You're right pa!" came a childish voice that didn't belong to InuYasha's pups.

'It must be the demons' son.'

"For once, I agree with you both dear." came the mother's voice again.

"It doesn't matter." Spoke InuYasha. "He doesn't want he. Besides, I promised him and myself that I'd stay outta his life. I'm going to keep that promise. I've already ruined his life enough. I don't want it to just get worse because of me." The scent of tears intensified ten fold and Sesshomaru could hear InuYasha crying. And not whimpering or sobbing, but full blown crying. Everyone inside the house started to console him; trying as best as they could to calm him down.

"Oh, don't cry dear." spoke the mother in a soothing, gentle tone.

"Ya, don't cry." came the bear demons' son.

"But I can't help it." InuYasha cried out. "I just can't. After all this time, after everything that he's done to me, I still love him. And it scares me so much because I don't know why." InuYasha's cries got a little louder, but not crazy loud. (a/n: he was crying at a normal volume. Not really loud, but not very low. So kinda normal) His crying started to grab the attention of demons and half-demons. The humans had to stop talking and get a little close to the house in order to hear it. They began to whisper. Sesshomaru looked at them and felt a little embarrassed. But he soon realized that they weren't even looking at or talking about him. They were talking about InuYasha.

"Is that InuYasha?" asked a male human.

"It sounded like him." said a male demon.

"I wonder why he's crying mommy." said a sad little half-demon girl to her mother.

"I don't know sweetie." said the human mother.

Everyone was wondering the same thing:

_What happened to InuYasha?_

Everyone seemed worried about him.

'Apparently he's very popular here.' though Sesshomaru. 'It seems that everyone knows him.' For some unknown reason, that made him jealous. 'Why would this Sesshomaru be jealous for an insignificant half-breed mongrel like InuYasha?' he asked himself. He soon snapped out of his little trance and began to listen to the rest of his conversation. InuYasha had stopped crying and was now sniffling.

"Please daddy, don't cry." spoke a young girl's voice.

'InuYasha's daughter.' thought Sesshomaru.

"Yea dad. We don't like it when you're sad. It makes Seira sad. And I get a little sad too." said a young boy's voice.

'And his son as well.'

A few more sniffles could be heard before it stopped. Now the words were only loud enough for the demons and half-demons to hear.

"Thank you. All of you. You have no clue how much you guys mean to me." said InuYasha.

"And you us lad." came the father's voice once again.

There was shuffling that sounded like someone getting up. "Thank you again everyone. And thanks aunty for patching me up." (a/n: he calls her aunty and the other bear uncle because they were the ones that helped him with everything. They helped with his depression and with taking care of Yuki and Seira. So he thinks of them as family)

"No problem," was her reply. "But you'll have to keep that shirt off for at least the day. It seems that your 'brother'," she sneered the word with distain and venom in her voice. "has caused a lot of damage. So all the love struck people outside will be able to see your muscles threw the bandages. I'm sure they'll be devastated." She put on a dramatic tone.

InuYasha snorted. "Devastated? Huh, yea right. With my luck, they'll think that I was in a big fight, think that I won and go crazy saying stuff like, 'Oh you're so brave' or 'Oh, you're so tough' or even the latest one 'You're so strong. No one can beat you in a fight'. Or at least something along that line." He huffed. "I really don't wanna go outside right now."

"But daddy," whined Seira. "Me and Yuki wanna go and practice our powers."

"Yea dad." Yuki chimed in. "Besides, you have to practice with us. Yours are really bad old guy."

"Old guy! Oh I'll giveyou old guy. Come here!" There was a thud and the sound of laughter could be heard to everyone along with yelling and shouts like 'Let me go', 'Stop' and 'I give up'. After a few moments, the sound of footsteps was heard. Sesshomaru began to panic and did the first thing he thought of; he hid. He had run and hid himself and his scent behind a close by tree and watched.

InuYasha had walked out of the house, his clothes in his left arm. He was holding Yuki hand in his right hand while Seira ran around them in circles. InuYasha was wrapped in bandages around his left shoulder, ribs, and around both of his arms below the elbows. (a/n: I forget what that part of the arm is called, but it you know your bones, it's around the ulna bone) There was a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he caught sight of practically the entire village in front of the house. His face went red in embarrassment.

"Oh man." he murmured to himself quietly. He could clearly see the admiration and lust in his fans' eyes. (a/n: kinda like a fan club of girls and guys) He gulped as he looked at them with fear evident in his face and eyes. The next moment, he heard shouting from his fans.

"AHH! INUYASHA! YOU'RE SO COOL!" shouted one of the human girls.

"HE'S SO MUSCULAR!" shouted a male demon.

"I KNOW! YOU CAN SEE HIS MUSCLES THROUGH THE BANDAGES!" said a male human.

InuYasha was really starting to freak out. He started to take a few steps back and turned to run back into the house, but grunted in pain when it was slammed in his face, literally, hurting his nose and making his fall on his butt.

"Great." he said with sarcasm. "Just freakin' great. I don't need this right now." He listened as he heard familiar giggles. He turned to see his pups on the porch laughing at him as well. He groaned and got up with much difficulty considering the fact that he was still in pain from the beating he had been given not too long ago. He leaned against the wall for support until he was standing up and began to breathe heavily. He almost jumped when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waste and someone's warm breath on his furry ears.

"Hello puppy. Need a hand?" asked the stranger. InuYasha relaxed when he realized who it was behind him.

"Daisuke…" InuYasha whispered as he slowly turned around towards the very, very handsome demon with long, beautiful flowing silver-blue hair behind him. Sesshomaru, who was still hiding behind the tree, was seething and practically sweating anger by now. (a/n: if you're wondering why, it's because Daisuke also means 'I love you', but I made it his name. poor Sessy :p)

'How DARE that demon think he can take MY InuYasha! Wait… WHAT! Since when is that filthy half-breed mine! The idiot should be lucky I let him breathe the same air as me. The stupid, idiotic, brash, pigheaded…'

**'Handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, strong…'**

'What the… who are you?'

**'Who do you think idiot? I'm your demon numskull.'**

'Please reframe from calling me such names.'

**'I will when you stop being such things.'**

'I am not the names of which you have just called me.'

**'Oh no, of course you're not. I'm so wrong.'** his demon said sarcastically and snorted.

'And why is this Sesshomaru are those names that you call me?'

**'You'll just have to wait and see idiot. Oh, by the way, that demon that we both hate has just picked up our precious little brother.'**

'WHAT!' And truth be told, as he looked at his little brother, he was indeed in the other demons arms being carried bridal style away from everyone. at lease, he would've if Sesshomaru's body didn't act on its own and stand in their path. To say that everyone, including InuYasha, Daisuke, InuYasha's pups, and the villagers were shocked would be the understatement of the millennium.

InuYasha's heart practically stopped. He felt like there was a 732 ton weight on it. (a/n: that's one of my favorite numbers. I don't know why though) His hand slowly came to rest in a ball on his chest as if to hold his hurting heart.

After a long amount of silence, except for Sesshomaru's low growling, someone finally spoke.

"Um, may I help you?" Daisuke asked the lord of the Western lands. Sesshomaru's growl got a little stronger. InuYasha flinched which Daisuke didn't like at all. He held him a little closer, being careful not to cause him any more pain than he was already feeling.

"Put. Him. Down." was Sesshomaru's only reply. His eyes were flickering from red to gold and back, trying to keep from loosing control of his demon.

"Daisuke," InuYasha whispered. Sesshomaru's breath seemed to hitch in his throat. "Please, let me down." Daisuke just looked down at him with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Daisuke hesitantly nodded his head and set him down. InuYasha, still injured, staggered forwards, almost falling face first into the dirt. Sesshomaru would've caught him if Daisuke hadn't caught him first. He released another growl of annoyance. InuYasha limped in-between the two and started to speak after telling Yuki and Seira to go back into their aunty and uncle's house.

"Sesshomaru, this is Daisuke; a friend of mine." InuYasha introduced and said demon bowed his head respectfully. Sesshomaru, who had thought that the demon was his brother's lover, felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders when he found out that it was the demon's name and not his brother's confession.

'Why should I care? I do not care who my half-brother mates with or ruts with for that matter.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard InuYasha introduce him to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, this is Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands… and my brother." There was a chorus of gasps. Apparently, everyone that was surrounding InuYasha earlier gasped in shock and amazement. They all began to whisper.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru? The lord of the Western Lands?" asked one of the half-demon girls.

"It is! It is him!" another said.

"Oh my! He's so handsome." said a male demon.

"Now I know where InuYasha get's his looks from." said his twin brother.

"Do you think he's looking for a mate?" asked a human male.

"Ooh! If he is, I hope he chooses me!" shouted a girl demon with glee.

The conversations and assumptions went on and on. Everyone's whispers seemed to get louder and louder. Yet the only two people, or rather demons, who couldn't hear a thing were InuYasha and Sesshomaru. It was like they were in their own little world. (a/n: right now, they're talking to each other through their minds. I want them to. _InuYasha, **Sesshomaru**_)

_'Sesshomaru, why have you come? Haven't you hurt me enough?'_

_**'InuYasha, what is it that you and my demon speak of?'**_

_'You really don't remember, do you?'_

_**'Remember what?'** _"InuYasha, who is the mother of your pups?" Everyone around them shut up as they waited for the answer. InuYasha just looked at him before dropping his head and answering.

"They don't havea mother. I gave birth to them, so in a way, I'm their mother." Everyone around them gasped and began to whisper again. Sesshomaru paid them no mind as he continued talking.

"Then, who is their father?" Again, they all went silent. InuYasha raised his head and to Sesshomaru's surprise, he was crying. The tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall as he tried to swallow and speak.

"Their father used me. To him I was just a toy that he was happy to have finally broken, a meaningless fuck toy, an itch that he was glad to finally scratch. I meant nothing to him, and I never will."

"Just tell me who the father is." Sesshomaru was sizzling with anger by now. 'What parent would just abandon their pups before they're even born? Most would at least stay 'til the birth so that the pups have their scent just in case something happens and they need the other parent.' He stopped thinking and listened as InuYasha took a few steps towards him.

"Yuki, Seira, come here please." he called. In mere seconds, his pups were running towards him and into his waiting arms.

"Daddy, why are you still crying?" Seira asked, sadness and worry showing in her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm fine. Please do me a favor. I need you two to take off your headbands. Will you please do that for me?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course dad." said Yuki. And so, the two twin pups did as they were asked. when they took off their headbands, Sesshomaru nearly had a heart attack. They had crescent moons!

'What the…' he thought. 'That is our family symbol, but InuYasha doesn't have that symbol. The only way he could've gotten that is…' He let his thoughts trail off. "InuYasha," he spoke. "How old are they?" he asked.

InuYasha wiped his face and said, "Three years old."

Sesshomaru thought for a second. "Three years ago is when we defeated Naraku. Are you telling me…" he trailed off.

"That I fought Naraku while holding your pups within me?" he finished. "Yea, I am."

"Do you realize how stupid of you that was!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily. "You could've endangered yourself AND our pups!"

"What do you care?" InuYasha asked, his tone low, calm, and mellow, shocking Sesshomaru and everyone else. "Why would you care what happened to me? If I recall, you hate me. You hate my very existence. You have tried to kill me over and over again, probably more times than you've tried to kill Naraku. You hate my guts. When you saw me in the forest earlier, the first words you said to me were,

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"What's a filthy half-breed like yourself doing in this Sesshomaru's presence?"_

**_END FLASHBACK:_**

Sesshomaru's heart sunk at the remembrance of his hurtful words. "InuYasha…" he whispered.

InuYasha just continued to talk. "The day we defeated Naraku, I followed you into the forest and with confidence, I told you that I loved you. At that time, I was three moths pregnant. I was going to tell you that you were going to be a father, that you would finally have the heirs that you so desperately needed, but before I could say another word, you snatched your hand away from mine as if I were made of acid and was burning your skin. You turned away from me, not even acknowledging me when I called your name."

InuYasha wiped away his tears and gave a sad smile. "You hurt me more those two days you left me than you ever did in my whole life, more than any wound ever inflicted on me. You used my body for your own selfish reasons and threw it away when you were done with it. It took me a long time to get over it, but I finally have. I may still love you, but I won't let you hurt me again. I won't let you hurt me, or my pups. You can't take them away from me. I finally have a happy life and I won't let you ruin it again. I hope that your life is everything you wanted it to be and more." With that he grabbed Yuki and Seira's hands and began to walk past Sesshomaru, just as Sesshomaru had walked pasted him the day they defeated Naraku.

"Come on you two. Let's all go practice our powers. God knows I need to." InuYasha said.

"Yea!" shouted Seira. "The last time you tried to make an energy ball."

"You nearly blew us all up while trying to make an energy ball." Yuki shouted.

"Hay! That was an accident! I haven't used those powers, well, ever! I'm just as new to it as you two!"

"Yea, but we're little kids. You are old." shouted Seira.

"Old! Oh I'll give you old. Come here!" InuYasha started to chase his pups all the way to the training room. Sesshomaru just stared out into the direction his little brother and HIS pups went.

'I can't believe it. I-I'm a… father? But, how can this be? I don't remember ever…' Then, like magic, everything started to come back to him.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"What do you want now, InuYasha?"_

_"I just want to know why you hate me?" Sesshomaru flinched as he heard the sadness. "Why don't you love me? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much? How can I make you like me? How can I be useful to you?"_

_"You wish to show me what worth you have?" InuYasha only nodded. "Very well. I shall show you what worth you have."_

_InuYasha found himself on all fours with his brother behind him, pounding into his tight little ass with slow, yet deep thrusts, both of them naked. He marveled at how tight InuYasha really was, loving how he writhed beneath him._

_"Please…nahh … Sessy… ahh… Aniki… aghh!" he begged._

_Sesshomaru started to stroke InuYasha's long, think cock in tune with his deep thrust, thus driving InuYasha into his climax and triggering his own as the younger demon squeezed him tightly. They collapsed onto the ground. Sesshomaru pulled out of InuYasha and bit him on the neck, making him moan and himself smirk. He licked the blood away and grabbed the closest piece of clothing, which happened to be InuYasha's robe and covered themselves before going to sleep for the rest of the day and night until morning came._

**_END FLASHBACK:_**

Sesshomaru staggered backwards to keep from falling as the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. (a/n: I just love that saying. oh, and I cut the lemon in ch 1 short for the flashback) He put his hand over his mouth to hold in the shock, somewhat.

"I… I remember." he whispered in alarm. "I remember." he repeated.

"Good," someone said. He turned around and was met with Daisuke. "'Cause you've got a lot to make up for you ass."

To be continued…

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I'm sorry! I've been so busy with school and family! I wrote more to this ch, but I'm giving it to you now! Hope you like!**

**Next time on _I Need You!_:**

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru whispered as his hot breath danced on his half-brother's face. "You are never leaving my side again." His thrusts got more powerful. They became faster, harder, and oh so deeper. Tears continued to fall from InuYasha's eyes as he was mercilessly pounded into. Hos cries of pleasure increased ten fold.

"Ahh! Se... ssho... ma... ru...!" It was becoming harder and harder for him to speak. All he could do was hold onto his brother as he was fucked into oblivion. 'Please, please let this never end.' he thought as he moaned from the pleasure his mate inflicted on him.


	4. Now You Know

**I AM SO SORRY! I know it took me forever to write this and i'm so sorry! I had to study for my midterms and since i'm in a performing arts school, i'm trying to make sure my grades are good so that i don't get kicked out. Please forgive me! But anyway,**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Sesshomaru and InuYasha  
Chapter #4: Now You Know

Sesshomaru just stared at the demon, anger and jealousy slowly reappearing in his eyes. "How dare you speak to this Sesshomaru in such manor?" He really didn't like Daisuke at all.

"Oh, I dare just fine you jackass, I dare just fine." Daisuke scoffed in anger. His aqua blue orbs bleeding ruby red. "You have no idea how much you've hurt him; your own mate."

That one sentence, those few words, hurt Sesshomaru than any wound that had ever been inflicted on him. He only bowed his head in shame. 'All his life, I have called InuYasha a taint to the family name, a disgrace, yet with what I've done, I've become the disgrace. If father were still alive, he would've already killed me for what I've done.' His mind was so in a haze, his ego leaving him, guilt and self-anger replacing it. He knew what he had to do.

"I must get my mate back." And with that said, he began to follow InuYasha's scent, determination written all over his face. 'InuYasha, I'm sorry I didn't remember, I'm sorry I hurt you so much, but worst of all, I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of our pups.'

**AT INUYASHA'S HOME**

When he was done with his thoughts, he realized that he was at the home of his little brother. It was a normal sized home not too far away from the house that his 'aunt and uncle' stayed in. It was around the same size as well. It had a few windows, a second story, and a door.

'Very nice little brother. Very nice.' Sesshomaru thought. He began to walk towards the house. When he was about to knock on the door, he heard voices coming from inside. He stayed still and listened carefully.

"Daddy, are you okay?" he heard Seira ask. He heard a sharp intake of air before it was let out.

"I'm fine." he heard InuYasha reply softly as he tried to control his sobs. "There's something I have tell you both." Sesshomaru heard how InuYasha try and control his voice so that it would crack or make him sound weak.

**INSIDE INUYASHA'S HOME**

InuYasha took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to calm his racing heart and clear his throat.

"Do you know when you guys would always ask me about who your other father was, and I would tell you that he was a powerful demon? And that if he had a chance to meet you, he would've loved you guys? That he would've held you close, protect you with his life, and never let you out of his sight just to make sure you were always safe?"

Both his pups nodded as a big smile appeared on his face. They always loved to hear the story of their other heroic father, the one that made their dad happy and give birth to them. They loved to see their daddy happy, yet there was always something else in his eyes that they couldn't figure out what it was.

"Why do you ask dad?" Yuki asked after a few moments. He could feel that his dad was upset and really trying his hardest not to cry, but he and his little sister could smell the salt in the air even though they couldn't see InuYasha's eyes. "Dad, what's wrong? What are you trying say?" InuYasha gathered his pups in his arms, set them on his lap, and began to cry.

"What am I trying to say is that your father, the man I fell in love with, is the Lord of the Western Lands." His children gasped in shock. On the other side of the door, Sesshomaru smirked, happy of the reaction he got from his pups.

"But daddy," spoke Seira. "If he's the Lord of the Western Lands, then doesn't that mean…"

"Yes, it means that he is alive and he was able to support up. The only reason he didn't was because…" His voice trailed off, his crying becoming slightly more intense.

"Because of what dad?" Yuki asked. Both he and his little sister were waiting for their father to continue.

InuYasha took a deep, shaky breath before answering. "He didn't want me." he finally said. His pups gasped in astonishment and somewhat anger. For a few moments, there was nothing but utter silence. Luckily, I was finally broken when Seira spoke up.

"Daddy?" she called when she heard a sod from him. She immediately ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug as much as she could with her little arms. "Don't cry daddy. Don't cry. We still love you. We will always want you." She pulled away from him far enough so that she could wipe the tears off his face with her little hands before she hugged him again. "We won't ever leave you." InuYasha smiled and he hugged them both to his chest and buried his head in their hair.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

**OUTSIDE INUYASHA'S HOME**

Sesshomaru was sitting outside, leaning against the front door of the house, head down, tears streaming unnoticed down his face. He knew that he looked pathetic; a Lord should never show such emotions to the eyes of others. But he didn't care. He was hurting and he didn't care if anyone saw him. He raised one clawed hand up to cover his mouth.

'InuYasha,' he thought. 'Please forgive me.' He stood up and turned towards the house and knocked on the door.

**INSIDE INUYASHA'S HOME**

InuYasha heard the knock on the door and could even smell who was making it. He hesitated before deciding to settle things once and for all. As he opened the door, his head stayed down as he spoke.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" his asked softly, not really wanting to deal with his older brother.

"InuYasha…" came the velvety whispered voice of the demon he was so undeniably in love with. The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a tight bear hug. What shocked him more was the person who was hugging him.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru repeated. "Please, please forgive me. I didn't know. I didn't remember. I'm… I'm sorry." His body began to shake as sobs began to escape him.

To say InuYasha was an understatement. He was beyond shocked. Here he was, at his doorway, getting a hug AND apology from Sesshomaru, THE Sesshomaru, the cold hearted Lord of the Western Lands, his half brother, the same half brother that hates half-demons and human and never, EVER apologized a day in his extremely long lived life. Before he knew what he was doing, his arms wrapped around Sesshomaru in a warm and comforting embrace. He buried his face into his brother's broad chest and began to cry in it.

After a while, Sesshomaru pulled them away and licked up the tears. InuYasha's face turned a shade somewhere between pink and red, but not quite either. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"InuYasha," he began, his head bowed, eyes shadowed with his bangs. "I know I don't deserve to even ask this of you, but will you please give me another chance? I want nothing more in my pathetic, horrid life than to be with you and my pups. I know that I hurt you, but I only did it to keep you safe. Please, will you let me be back into your life, and you heart?" A tear escaped from his shadow covered eyes. He looked like an innocent person right now. So how could InuYasha possibly say no? He couldn't.

"Alright." he said softly. "Come on in." He stepped aside, letting Sesshomaru enter his home. As he looked around, he noticed that InuYasha's house was rather nice. It was two stories. On the first floor there was a very nice kitchen (a/n: don't wanna say what's in it. like a regular kitchen), a pair of sliding door leading to a room, a couple of guest rooms with bathrooms, and a bathroom (a/n: again, I know modern American, but I want him 2 have a toilet and stove and stuff like that) On the second floor, there were four bedrooms, a loft, three bathrooms, and even a balcony in two of the rooms.

Sesshomaru was honestly pleased.

"Very nice." he said softly. He walked into the house and opened the sliding doors. InuYasha went upstairs to get his pups while Sesshomaru was free to roam the house. When he entered the room, he was met with the most beautiful paintings he had ever seen. There were drawings, paintings on paper, on wood, bark, even on tile pieces. There were crudely drawn pictures of InuYasha (probably by his pups), pictures of him holding his pups when they were still babies, pictures of him chasing them, even picture (probably by the pups as well) of paint all over his face while he slept. On the desk there was a stack of tile pieces all turned upside down. Curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was walking up to it and picking up a tile.

"Sesshomaru, DON'T!" InuYasha shouted as he saw what he was picking up, but it was too late. Sesshomaru gasped when he met face to face with himself. He was lying on a bed of furs, his shirt off, hair sprayed around him, sleeping so peacefully. He didn't even realize that a lone tear had escaped his left eye as he continued to look at the rest of the paintings of him. He slowly turned his head towards InuYasha when he was done. InuYasha's head was bent down and he remained silent.

"Did you paint all of these?" he asked softly, a hint of impression, amazement, and love in his voice and eyes.

"Yes." InuYasha replied. "I painted them so that I'd always remember you, even though at timed I didn't want to 'cause the pain was so intense." He turned to leave, thinking Sesshomaru might be angry or something at him, but before he knew what was happening, he found himself in his room being kissed and disrobed by his older brother/lover/mate. He moaned as he felt Sesshomaru slowly enter him, let him adjust, then slowly move within him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close as Sesshomaru's speed began to pick up.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru whispered as his hot breath danced on his half-brother's face. "You are never leaving my side again." His thrusts got more powerful. They became faster, harder, and oh so deeper. Tears continued to fall from InuYasha's eyes as he was mercilessly pounded into. His cries of pleasure increased ten fold.

"Ahh! Se... ssho... ma... ru...!" It was becoming harder and harder for him to speak. All he could do was hold onto his brother as he was fucked into oblivion. 'Please, please let this never end.' he thought as he moaned from the pleasure his mate inflicted on him. After what seemed like hours of torturous pleasure, they both came, screaming each others names as they were brought over the edge, Sesshomaru's teeth sinking into the old mating mark.

They slowly slid down the wall, still tangled together, as they tried to catch their breaths. After they caught their breaths, Sesshomaru, retracting his fangs, lapping at the wound to seal it. He pulled away far enough to look InuYasha in the eyes. He held InuYasha's cheek in his left hand, leaned forward so that their heads touched.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru softly whispered, still reeling from their little event. He looked into InuYasha's eyes and Whispered the three words InuYasha hope to hear someday. "I love you." His eyes showed that he wasn't lying.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha whispered, tears of joy falling from his eyes. He held onto Sesshomaru tighter and buried his face into his chest. "I love you too. I always have and no matter what, I always will." He soon fell asleep like that; his face in Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru still buried within his warm body. Thinking that his life was beginning to turned around for the better, InuYasha fell asleep with a smile on his face and new hope in his heart.

To be continued…

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! THERE'S CH 4! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'm warning you, the next ch won't be so long. In fact, it'll be really short. Oh wait, sorry. i forgot the order i wanted my stories to be in so i'm not so sure if it'll be so short or not. But it might be so please don't be angry with me, but that also means that it shouldn't take me that long to write it too. anyway, down to the quick preview.**

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CH!:

"SIT"


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**SORRY IF IT'S SO LATE! I know it took me forever to write this and i'm so sorry! I have to work on my english progect so that my grades are good so that i don't get kicked out. Please forgive me! so w/o further ado:**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 5!**

Sesshomaru and InuYasha  
Chapter #5: What Are You Doing Here?

The next morning was indeed a beautiful morning. InuYasha opened his eyes to realize that he was alone in his bed; Sesshomaru's scent around him, yet no Sesshomaru in sight.

'Oh no. Please don't tell me he left again.' he thought. He tried to sit up, but yelped in pain. He laid back down and tears fell from his eyes as he cried. 'He did leave. I should've known those words were a lie. I should've known.' he buried his head in his pillow and cried, ears flat against his head. He didn't hear his door open or the sound of a clay cup being placed on a wooden surface. He didn't know how, but the next moment he found himself developed in two warm arms.

"InuYasha," came Sesshomaru's concerned voice. "What is wrong? Are you hurt? Did you get hurt? Was I too rough yesterday? I'm sorry if I was. I…" He was cut off by his mate's soft lips pressed against his. His eyes opened wide in shock before gradually closing and kissing back. When they pulled apart, InuYasha attacked him in a giant hug.

"I thought you left me." he cried. "I-I thought… you lied and left me again." He buried his face into Sesshomaru's chest as he cried tears of joy.

"No little one. I did not leave you. I will not make that same mistake again." He gently kissed InuYasha's forehead before helping him sit up and drink his tea and pain killers. "It's lemon tea. I added honey to it."

"Thank you." He gave him a smile before finishing the rest and getting up with much difficulty.

**IN THE FOREST**

InuYasha walked towards the lake within the village. (a/n: the one he and his pups were at in the last ch was outside the village. their also one in the village) He sat down near the waters edge with much difficulty (a/n: HAHA!). He began to play with the water as he hummed a song he had make up (a/n: I'll put it in later or in another ch). After a while, he got up and make his way back to the village, when he smelt a certain someone near by. He quickly turned around and a smile graced him lips as he looked at the demon not too far away from him.

"Hay ya mangy wolf. What've you been up to?" he asked in a playful tone. Koga just seemed to star at him in shock. The next thing he knew, a fist contacted with his jaw along with a kick to his gut, followed by a variety of different punches and kicks. When Koga had finally stopped, he was straddling a bloody and bruised InuYasha.

"You BASTARD! Where the fuck have you been! Do you have ANY idea how worried Kagome has been! She's been looking high and low for you and you've been hiding in this VILLAGE THE WHOLE TIME! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE THEM! He finished his ranting out of breath and panting, waiting for InuYasha's reply. What he got, he was not expecting.

"Pups." he whispered. Koga just sat there, shock written all over his face and wide eyes. InuYasha continued when he was sure Koga was listening. "I was… pregnant. Had to… leave. Kagome… kept sitting me. Would've… killed… my pups." he mumbled in his barely audible voice. Just then, said pups came rushing towards their father out of the crowd (a/n: where did they come from? :p). Koga looked up in time to see two silver hair pups running their way. The boy ran right up to their father while the girl punched Koga in the face hard, sending him flying back a few good feet. Seira then ran up to her dad and both pups began to try and heal him a little. When they had done all they could, they turned back to Koga and sent him a glare that froze hell and scared the devil shitless (a/n: they get it from their daddy: Sesshomaru).

"Why are you hurting our daddy you big meany?" Seira asked in her angry, yet cute childish voice.

"He didn't do nothing to you so why you hurt him?" continued Yuuki. Koga just looked at them. Before he could get a word in, he found a tree jammed into his back and a clawed hand stuffed with his neck. He looked and almost coward at the demon lord.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru right now why you have attacked him mate." came the velvety, yet deadly voice. Koga shuddered in fear and before he could say a word, someone else spoke up for him.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha whispers from his spot on the floor. Said demon turned his head slightly to see his mate sitting up. "Don… don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault. It was mine." Sesshomaru dropped the shocked wolf demon and walked over to his mate. Exchanging only a few words to let him know that he was alright, Sesshomaru pick InuYasha up and began to walk towards his house.

Koga just sat there as InuYasha was carried away; astonished that InuYasha had defended him. His thoughts were interrupted when a semi-not-so-childish voice called out his name.

"KOGA!" He turned his head to see Shippo attack him in a giant hug and start sniffing him. His eyes widened and he let go of him. "Koga," he whispered and stepped back. "You found him didn't you?" He sounded almost desperate for the answer to be no. Koga only dropped his head and nodded it slowly. "You know the truth now don't you?" he asked just as softly. Again, he nodded. Shippo could only sigh in sadness and fear. His fear grew when he smelt his three human companions and cat demon companion getting closer.

**OUTSIDE INUYASHA'S HOME**

Sesshomaru had set InuYasha on his feet against his better judgment to keep holding him.

"Don't worry about me." he said in a gruff voice. "I'll be fine. These wounds are nothing compared the ones I got from you years ago. I'll be fine." To prove it, he smiled. It wasn't even a fake smile or a lie. He knew he would be alright and he was already healing. He could feel it. He gently leaned against his house; his head resting against it and his eyes closed. He had an unknown yet completely visible smile on his face as he rested for the moment. He took a big whiff of the air and went rigged. His eyes snapped opened and he staggered forward a few steps.

"InuYasha, what is the matter." Sesshomaru asked as the scent of fear grew on him. Aunty and uncle came out of their house next door smelling his fear as well. They were about to asked him the same question when they all (meaning his mate, family, and the villagers) saw what or rather who had cause his fears. His eyes locked on another pair of eyes; eyes the color of dark chocolate.

"I… InuYasha?" asked the timid and somewhat shy girl.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered back. Her shocked and timid expression changed to one of anger and murder.

"INUYASHA!" Time seemed to still as she yell the one word that could've killed him so long ago and could still do right now. InuYasha and Sesshomaru's eyes and mouths widened as if to yell something, but was too late.

"SIT!"

To be continued…

**THERE YOU GO! THERE'S CH 5! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'm warning you, the next ch will FINALLY tell you guys how Sesshomaru forgot our poor Inu (sobs T.T) Here's the preview.**

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CH!:

"Sesshomaru." came InuYasha's whispered voice fro his possition on the couch. Sesshomaru got up and sat in front of him.

"What is it Little One?" e asked as he gently stroked his hair.

"I wanted to know... how you forgot our night together." Sesshomaru froze for a moment before continuing to stroke his hair and explain.

"The mind is a funny thing my mate. It can block out even the most painful or pleasent memories against someone's will." he whispered.


	6. WHY SHE CAME BACK

**THIS IS WHY THE BITCH RETURNED!!!!**

**ok. u know how koga had like a 'crush' on her? in my story, he doesn't. he only stopped by so offten bcuz he and inuyasha r frends. he was always tryin to make sure he was ok. but he thought of kagome as a sister (he doesn't know about the sudden change in her attitude) so wen inuyasha ran away, kagome put on some stupid waterworks sayin how he had hurt her and ran away. so koga agreed to find them.**

**Sango, Miroku, and Shippo or Kilala didn't tell him the truth bcuz they thot he wud confront kagome with it or somethin like that.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	7. Explanations

Sesshomaru and InuYasha  
Chapter #6: Explanations

Everything went in slow motion for InuYasha when he had first saw the woman that had made his second life a living hell since day one. He could only stare at her in shock, astonishment, but overall fear. He had thought that when he first saw her again, he would be happy or even feel some sort of love for her, but that wasn't the case. He seemed to know what was coming for he only had to whisper her before he was struggling to stay off the ground.

"YOU BASTERD!!! **SIT!!!** HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US THERE!?! **SIT!!!** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR US TO FIND THE REST OF THE JEWEL SHARDS WITHOUT YOU!?! **SIT!!!** IT WAS VERY, VERY HARD!!! **SIT!!!** HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT OUT OF THE WILDERNESS ALONE!!!! **SIT!!!** YOU BASTERD!!! **SIT!!!** DAMN HALF-BREED!!!"

As the bitch (a/n: yes, I called her a bitch and not the good kind either. I can't really say or think her fucking name. I just hate her so much) yelled out our beloved half-demon, the entire village began to gather around and growl at her. They tried their hardest not to attack her. Some had to be physically restrained from killing her.

Sesshomaru was at her side in a minute. (a/n: expression. basically means in the blink of an eye)

"You filthy human!" he roared in all his angry glory. "Who do you think you are to hurt Sesshomaru's mate in such a way?!" He squeezed her throat to the point that he couldn't hear her retched voice. "You will PAY for hurting him!" He raised his other arm, ready to end her life, but was stopped by a gentle voice stopped him once again.

"Sesshy," InuYasha whispered pitifully. "Please, don't hurt her."

"Why shouldn't I!?!" he all but roared, his eyes bleeding read. "She has hurt you and called you such vulgar names!!" He started to squeeze her throat even more, making her turn almost purple. (a/n: you know, that's one of my favorite colors. should I keep her like that? NO, I can't. She needs to be punished even more. Let's see what's in store for her)

"No. She's right." he managed, shocking everyone further. "I did leave them to fend for themselves." Sesshomaru let the bitch drop on her ass with a thud and a painful groan and went to pick up his heavily injured mate.

"Come." Sesshomaru commanded InuYasha's former pack. "We shall take this to a more private area." With that, the humans and demons followed the Lord of the West towards InuYasha's home, his pups trotting right next to him; while everyone else following left the miko bitch in their wake.

**AT INUYASHA'S HOME**

As they all entered his home, Sango asked in her loving/older sister voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, will InuYasha be alright?" He looked her in the eye and somehow saw that she knew why InuYasha had left them. He looked at the monk, kitsune, and cat and saw the same look within them. The same could not be said for the miko.

"Yes." he answered her with a gentle voice. "He will be just fine." He ever so gently placed his (now sleeping) mate on the couch and tried to calmed down his ragging pups.

"Slayer." he called. She slightly jerked before approaching him. He removed the hair from her ear, making Miroku slightly jealous, and softly whispered something into her ear. She gasped slightly before a devilish smile crossed her lips.

"Sesshomaru," she started. "I like the way you think." He only gave her a devilish smile in return before going and getting InuYasha a warm cloth and tin of warm water to clean his wounds. While Sesshomaru busied himself to his mate and pups, Sango turned back towards her friends, walked straight up to Kagome, and knocked her out with a round-house kick to the head. Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were mildly shocked at her actions, but soon got over it and all went to look around the house their friend/brother/father had lived in for so long.

**AROUND AN HOUR LATER**

It had been around an hour and everyone was acquainted with the house by then. Kagome had been picked up and sent to the village dungeon to be dealt with by the ruler of the village once InuYasha woke up. Which is what he just happened to be doing right now.

"Sesshomaru." came InuYasha's whispered voice from his position on the couch. Sesshomaru got up and sat in front of him.

"What is it Little One?" he asked as he gently stroked his hair.

"I wanted to know... how you forgot our night together." Sesshomaru froze for a moment before continuing to stroke his hair and explain.

"The mind is a funny thing my mate. It can block out even the most painful or pleasant memories against someone's will." he whispered.

"So… you wanted to forget about me?" His voice held such sadness that nearly broke Sesshomaru's heart.

"No, no! Don't ever think that." he defended. "I never want to forget you."

"Then, what you mean?"

"I wanted to forget the fact that you had left me; that I might not ever get to see you again." he explained. "The day I received your letter was the day I was going to tell you the truth; that I loved you." InuYasha's heart sped up at the words he had wanted to hear all his life. "But before I could find you, I found your letter and my heart broke that day. That was one of the first days in a long time that I had ever cried." InuYasha felt his heart then shatter. "It seems that after that day, the memory of our night together vanished as well as the pain of a broken heart.

"InuYasha, I am so sorry for all of the pain and suffering I have caused you throughout your life. And I promise that if you give me a second chance, I will do everything within my power, not as a Lord, but as a person, a demon, to make it up to you and our pups."

There was a defining silence that was only answered by a kiss; a kiss filled with love and passion and forgiveness.

"Alright." InuYasha said. "I forgive you. I forgave you years ago. But thank you for the explanation and apology." They kissed again and again, never noticing the set of six eyes watching them and holding in their giggles of glee.

To be continued…


End file.
